Meet The Kagami's
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: One by one, more of kagami's family comes into Japan. He could handle Himuro, since he was pretty normal but not boring normal. Now the more. Crazier parts of his family are coming to visit. How will the poor tiger cope
1. visitor?

So because in my story "to love a prince" everyone seems to see Kagami's dad as a prick I've decides to make a fanfic about Kotaro and his son. The story will talk a lot about kagami's childhood (and you all know how I like to give my characters heart breaking childhoods) so be warned. Also this story will be a yaoi but I don't know if sex will be in it though it will be mentioned so rated M just to be safe. Enjoy.3333#

Kagami Taiga, to say the least, wasn't a very depressed person; in fact he's the exact opposite. He's usually filled to the brim with passion and determination, always being the one person to never lose hope. Safe to say that his team loved to see that warm, good hearted smile on his face that shined brightly after a victory. The red headed idiot's smile was contagious, thought no one minded KagamiKagami smile syndrome. Even still...

This was a little much.

Slamming the innocent orange ball violently through the hoop, a very elated red head landed on his feet. "Sorry," he scratched his cheek sheepishly, "I'm just in such a good mood. I'll try not to break anything like last time," he apologized before jogging to his water, leaving his teammates in a state of shock. The normally brash, hot headed power forward was acting very energetic and -dare I type it- polite. Apologetic even. Not to mention he just willingly owned up to a mistake...

Riko swore she saw the world turn upside down, only to find that she crashed to the floor in shock.

"Kagami-kun," she said hesitantly. "Hm?" "Are you sure your alright, your not acting like yourself." It wasn't like the change was bad, if anything it was an improvement.

But it wasn't Kagami.

"Eh? Yeah I'm great, never been better honestly," there it goes again, that damn smile. His smile faltered at the looks he was receiving from his team. "What," he sounded genuinely confused, "am I..bothering you guys?" There was only a slight touch of hurt in his voice, but I was still there and everyone heard it.

Izuki spoke first.

"N-no it isn't that," he stammered in a attempt to comfort the ace. "It's just, your not usually like this. It isn't bad, trust me, it's just...," "different," Hyuuga finishes. For a moment the red head seemed to be contemplating about what was said. It wasn't their business to pry, but for something to distract the ace this much was too tempting.

They had to know.

"Kagami-kun," a monotone voice spoke, causing everyone to jump. "Will you quit," the whole team yelled at the small bluenett. Kuroko almost looked like he was pouting. "I've been here the whole time so quit acting so scary," he turned to his light with an annoyed twitch of the brow. "Kagami-kun, what is it that has you so happy?"

The question didn't take him by surprise, he just expected it to come from either Hyuuga or Riko. "Ah well I'm just having a guest over from America, that's all." No one noticed the way the door creaked open, nor did they notice the tall figure that stood a mere four feet away.

"**Really, Taiga, just a guest from America? Your so cruel to me**."

** chapter two coming soon. Please review. &$*29:*#


	2. Kotaro?

^^^ ok so let me just say THANK YOU to my first reviewer on BOTH my new stories, Teddy (Guest). I hope your reading this because thanks to you I now know that someone actually is really reading this (although I did get a few followers and favorites ;) ) anywho, this fic is gunna be a kikaga. I actually saw earlier that there really Is a lack of kikaga fics so I may start doing a few. On with the fic!

Everyone turned their heads, surprised at what they saw.

Standing strait with his hands jammed into the pockets of his black slacks, was a male that looked to be atleast 6'6. His coal black hair was neatly combed back, revealing warm but intimidating blood red eyes.

Curious gazes shifted between the two red heads. While their ace wore a face of shock the older males face held mild amusement, his gaze soft. "**Taiga, why do you look so surprised, you knew I was comming**." The said male scoffed before responding. "**Well YOU said that you wouldn't be home for another four hours. What the heck, dad?" "Dad,**" the team said in unison, shock evident in both facial expressions and voices.

The father looked at everyone (besides his son) apologetically, "**ah where are my manners. So sorry, my name is Kagami Kotaro. Please, call me Kotaro."** His smile was warm and inviting, making everyone wonder why the hell Bakagami couldn't be more llike that.

Riko cleared her throat, looking up at the taller figure with new bred agitation. "**Um..Kotaro..we...,"**"Japanese is fine," he cut her off. "We are in the middle of practice and with all due respect, your presence is destracting us." You could practically hear the comical crashes to the floor that everyone made from her cruel words.

No one expected to hear such a loud bark of laughter.

"Yes, yes," Kotaro said as he wiped his eyes. "Your right, I'm being a distraction to your team. I just came to pick up my little tiger for the day." "Dad!" A hot blush flooded across the bridge of the teens nose, face and hair now matching. A series of 'aww' and 'Bakagami's too cute' could be heard making the power forward's blush deepen.

"**So it's just you and me huh?**"

Kotaro closes his front door before looking at his son. "**Well**," he scratched the .back of his neck awkwardly, **"not exactly.**" This caught his sons attention. **"What are you talking about? What do you mean by "not exactly"?"**

It was true that his father was suppose to come visit him (though his timing was a bit off) but that was it. It was just going to be father and son bonding. They would spend a month together before the dark haired male would move back to America. So why the hell was he acting like a change of plans was about to take place...unless...

The room was quiet, atmosphere tense and awkward as the two males stared at eachother. **"Taiga." **The serious tone in his voice caught the teen off guard. "**Due to...unfortunate circumstances, I had to open up the house for your cousin. Since he's only a year younger than you I enrolled him into your school. Hopefully you two can get along." **After that, Kotaro headed into the kitchen to begin preparing what others would call a feast at the large quantity of food, but for them was a regular amount.

"A boy cousin," he mumbled to himself. The boy was younger than him, he only had a few younger cousin's. Only three were boys but two of them were twins that were inseparable. That only left one boy. Oh god...not...

**"Dad!**"

***** Bold=English. Sorry it took so long, been bissy with school. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it will help inspire me :).


	3. The Cousin From Hell

Ok sorry for the wait guys. High school homework is killing me. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.####

New message.

From: Kagamicchi

Subject: ...

Hey, I need you to find me a shovel. ASAP

The short text was enough to make the blond gasp. Why would his precious Kagamicchi need a shovel? At 10:00pm?

New message.

From: Kise

Subject: \[0-0]/

Kagamicchi...why would you need a shovel...your not actually gunna kill Aomineicchi..are you?

New message.

From: Kagamicchi

Subject: ...

Lol no...not yet *evil smile* I just need to dig a hole in my yard big enough for my dad.

Not even five minutes after sending the message his phone rang.

"You know, when someone text another person, it's usually cause they dome wanna talk." The red heads voice betrayed his words. The normally annoyed and grumpy voice was a lot more gentle and warm. The male on the other end chuckled. "Ahh Kagamicchi, your such a tsundere," he laughed causing the red head to get annoyed. "Oi, don't go and start acting like Takoa or you can forget about our date!" Seriously, what the hell is it with his boyfriend and embarrassing him?

A laugh could be heard at the other end of the line followed by a ' sorry sorry'. "So," the small forwards voice seemed to harden slightly, with traces of concern easily detected by his lover. "What exactly did your dad do that's got you so mad?"

Storming into the spacious kitchen, Kagami glared daggers at his fathers back. The glare that usually made weaker opponents shit themselves only served to make the older male laugh. **"Really Taiga, you actually think thet you glaring at me, while my back is turned mind you, will make me reconsider? You must have your mothers common sense,"** he chuckled. That made said boy blush slightly. "**Dad...are you sure that he can't stay with anyone else? You know we don't get along that well." **

Putting the lid back on a steaming pot, Kotaro turned toward his son with a amused expression.** "Taiga," he reached his arm out to pat his son's head. "You really need to try and get along with Da'quintin. You two have a lot in common you know."** He laughed at the disgusted face his son made, **"never compare me to that ignorant bastard,"** he said darkly. Kotaro's laugh only hardened

"Wait, why was your dad speaking English? I thought you were full Japanese?" Kagami could have slapped himself. How the hell could he not have noticed that throughout the whole story, he was speaking in English. He really was stupid. "Uhh...I am. See, my dad is fully Japanese but he was raised all his life in America so he's used to speaking English. Since he taught me fluent English that's all he talks to me in." A lot of people ask him that question so he's used to explaining his fathers use of the foreign language. "So is that...Da'quintin guy really that bad? I mean, he can't really be as bad as you make him sound, right?"

The redhead smiled at the caring tone that his boyfriend held. So cute! "Trust me, he's a ass." "Kagamicchi...," he trailed off. "When I think of him spending the night, it makes me wanna do something drastic. Seriously, I'd rather frolic in a field full of sun flowers and roses with Aomine," he said, cringing at the thought. It was silent for a moment.

"...while holding hands?"

"While holding hands and singing the F.U.N. song."

"Oh god, not the F.U.N. song!"

"I know...I feel disgusted just thinking about it."

"Holy shit...your cousin must be a terrorist if the thought of him could actually make you do all of THAT with Aominecchi," Kise said in shock. "Yeah..he's a real prick."

For a long while the two love birds talked about their day, Kise's abusive captain, Kagami's she devil of a coach, and just life in general. Looking down at the red light in the form of 12:45, Kagami sighed. "Hey, Kise, I should go. You need to go to sleep for that early photo shoot right?" "Aww Kagamicchi! Your too cute!" As if on que the power forwards face exploded into a bright sea of red. "Dammit Kise, what have I told you about calling me cute," he shouts through the phone. The source of his anger chuckles. "I love you, Taiga," he said. His voice was as gentle and warm as his expression, not that his lover could see it. "I love you too, Ryouta," Kagami whispered before ending the call.

Laying down, his hand that was tightly clenching his phone, rested on his heart. Man, to think that those two were so close that they talked like that almost every night. It was probably to make of for the lack of dates they get to go on. Closing his eyes, kagami was soon carried off into a blissful sleep.

He never even noticed the figure staring at him through his window.

*****as always hope you enjoyed and please review.


	4. So This is Your Man?

Hello everyone :) sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.

$^ (

Time: 1:04am.

The small bedroom was quiet, all that could be heard were the soft snoring sounds coming from the figure sprawled out on the bed. The innocent figure that was in a deep blissful sleep had failed to notice the way that his window slowly opened.

Nor did he notice the figure that carefully slipped through it.

The figure stood at 6'3. Red eyes glowed in the dark room, looking down at the sleeping boy with darkening eyes.

Oh, this was too good.

Quietly creeping closer, dark fingers began tracing the red heads cheek gently. The sleeping boy moaned a little from the contact and began to sturr. The man that now played above him only had time to put his mask on before sleepy eyelids fluttered open, revealing tired, red orbs. Red orbs that immediately spotted the stranger on top of him that wore a Jason mask.

**"HOLY SHIT MUFFINS!"**

**"And that's how it happened." **

Currently sitting in the living room was a scared shit less Kagami, a tired (and slightly pissed off) Kotaro, and a very amused De'quintin. The boy had short black hair that was designed into multiple braids. His eyes blood red and his skin was dark brown. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black and red Jordan's, a white tee shirt, and a black jacket with a matching black snap back on his head. To most people he looked like the typical American black guy. No one would have guessed that his mom was actually fully Japanese.

"De'quintin, instead of practically making my son shit himself in his sleep," Kotaro started while ignoring the angry "hey" coming from his son, "why not just knock on the door?" "Hah, and miss the opportunity to record Taiga screaming like a little girl on camera? Never."

###

Today sucked, like really sucked.

After being woken up at 1:04 in the damn morning by a fucking ass hole in a Jason mask I had to deal with the smell of shit in my room (that little fucker actually took a shit in the bathroom connected to my room, with the fucking door open. I think his stank melted my fabreeze) and I had to let that little piss ant borrow one of my uniforms. Now I'm sitting in detention all cranky cause he had the nerve to slap the teacher's ass as we walked in class and then pinned it on me by saying "he told me it's a way the Japanese say hi".

I'm going to kill that little fuck.

"Kagami-kun, I never knew you were such a pervert," came the monotone voice that always gave the red head a comical mini heart attack. "Kuroko, this is really not the time for your fucking ninja teleportation shit! I'm in big trouble once my dad gets here!"

**"Will you relax, uncle Kotaro is gunna know it was me. Quit being such a puss,"** De'quintin said while lazily leaning over one of the desks. The red head could feel the vain on the side of his face explode. **"You little shit,"** was all the warning he got before the enraged teen tackled the younger one.

###

"Wow Kagamicchi, you got detention for something that wasn't your fault and got into a fight with your cousin on the same day? How did you even manage to get let out the house," Kise asked while sipping on his sweet tea. The two were currently having a date at some food joint that Kise liked. Apparently they had the best salad in Kanagawa,(being the good boyfriend he is, Kagami walked all the way to Kise's house) and Kagami couldn't complain cause holy fuck was the pizza here good. The joint actually made food that tasted as if it were from America. (Minus the fact that pizza is Italian...)

"Funny story actually," the taller said after swallowing a mouthful of pizza, "he WAS going to ground us both if I hadn't convinced him not to." He paused to sip at his sprite. "See, last night me and my dad were talking in the kitchen and I kinda slipped on a banana peel-Oi, don't laugh! That shit was painful, I almost broke my neck! Anyways, I ended up hitting my side on the edge of the counter making a big bruise. Lucky for me, dad didn't actually see or know about it. He was too busy laughing. So when he came to get us, I pinned the bruise on De'quintin as payback. Serves that little fucker right," he nodded his head self agreeing.

Kise blinked, "wow Kagamicchi, I knew that you sounded shady when you said it was a funny story...who knew my little angel could be so evil." Kagami almost spit his drink out, cursing at his boyfriend for giving him such an embarrassing (yet heart warming) nick name.

**"Taiga, an angel? Yeah, sounds about right. You always were such a good boy."**

The rich, baritone voice made the red head practically leap out his seat. Turning his head, the boy glared daggers at the males that so rudely decided to sit at their table. "Dad, De'quintin, what the hell! Why are you two even here," he growled, not in any way scared to show his anger to his father.

He was ignored completely.

Two sets of blood red eyes stared down at the blond male who casually referred to their kin as "his little angel". "So," De'quintin was the first to speak, "you must be Taiga's man?" His voice didn't show it, but Kise could clearly see that in the eyes of the darker male the distrust he held towards him. Most of all, he could see the concern he held for his elder cousin. Considering his words very carefully, the small forward cleared his throat before speaking. "Actually...," he said slowly, "I'm not his man. I'm his lover."

###sorry it took so long. I had band practise today. Holy shit I'm so exhausted. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review and if you have any ideas on wacky family members, don't hesitate to tell me. Taa taa :)


	5. Daddy Doesn't Approve

The sound of glass hitting the floor filled the cafe.

"Kise," Kagami hissed. His face was a brilliant red, and one could almost smell his embarrassment. Kise, on the other hand, looked completely unfazed. His expression was dead serious.

Kotaro looked down at the blond with hidden amusement. "So what the hell is the difference, blondy?" The rudely spat question came from a far from amused De'quintin. "The difference," Kise started in a serious tone," is that your "man" can be a boyfriend but also it can be mistaken as a friend. A lover, on the other hand, is only intimate. Calling Taiga my lover is the most appropriate way of saying that he belongs to me."

A uncomfortable silence followed. Now both Kagami's lover and cousin were glaring intensely at eachother while his father seemed deep in thought, if the lines drawn on his forehead were any indication.

**"And what if I don't approve?"**

All eyes were suddenly on Kotaro. **"Dad,"** his son looked confused , **"what do you mean by that?" "You know what I mean. I never even knew you had a lover, much less a male one. I almost feel insulted at how De'quintin, the cousin you always end up fighting, found out before I did. Why is that I wonder?" **

The older Kagami was all business at that moment. Taiga could actually feel the muscles in his stomach tighten. He never wanted to go down this road with his dad. Growing up in America, he knew his dad was around atleast a percent of homophobic people. He wasn't certain if his father was one of them ( considering the subject was never brought up ) but he could only hope he wasn't.

The atmosphere immediately darkened. **"Uncle Taro,"** De'quintin mumbled while pulling on his sleeve, **"maybe we should finish this at home. I really don't think this is the best place to-," **"no, let's talk here." His eyes widened slightly while staring at Kise. "didn't know you spoke English,"" I don't. I just understand it, Taiga taught me." As if to add meaning to his words, the usually bubbly blond reached out to grab his unusually silent lovers hand. "So suddenly we're taking orders from you?" The annoyance that played in Kotaro's voice made both of his kin shiver. Kise, on the other hand, seemed just as annoyed. He didn't even bother to hide it.

"Not exactly, or atleast I can't force you to. Honestly though, I'd rather have you talk about Taiga and my relationship with me around. It only seems fair," there was a sharp edge to Kise's voice that made his partner shiver.

Blood being set to flames, that's how many would describe Kotaro's eyes at that moment. "Taiga," he growled while tugging on his sons arm. "We are going home. Now." The boy began to argue but his words fell on death ears. Right before he was forced out the cafe the red head saw his partner mouth something to him.

###

**"What the hell was that,"** Taiga yelled as he was forcefully pushed in the house. Never had he been so angry at his father before. Sure, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but he didn't have to go and give Kise that look and tone. He was innocent in this dammit! **"I should be asking you the exact same thing! What the hell do you think your doing? You've barely known that boy a year, for Gods sake he doesn't even live in Tokyo!"**

**"You act like that really matters. Admit it, you just don't want me dating a guy!"**

Decidingnot to get involved, De'quintin quietly sat on the couch, patiently listening to his family members argue. **"You honestly think that that's why I'm mad?! Have you ever known me to be homophobic before?"** To that his son remained silent. Good, the question was rhetorical anyway. **"It's alittle upsetting to know that your dating someone who doesn't live in the same area. How do you know he isn't cheating? And he's a famous model for Gods sake. Don't give me that look, I've seen his magazines around!"**

Having just about enough of his false accusations, the younger decided to open his mouth. **"You speak as if you know him! Kise isn't that way at all! Besides, it doesn't matter that he doesn't live in Tokyo because we see eachother almost everyday. He loves me and would never, ever try to hurt me like that. Stop comparing him with mom!"**

Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth, everyone's eyes going wide. The look of shock and hurt in his fathers eyes made the teen tense slightly. **"D-dad I didn't mean," "go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."** His fathers voice was barely audible though it seemed as if he screamed dead in kagami's ear.

He walked into his bedroom with a look of pure guilt. He knew he went way below the belt with that one. His mind suddenly drifted to what Kise mouthed to him earlier

_'I'm sorry.'_

"No, I'm sorry," he mumbled to himself as he sat on his bed. "I'm a sorry son, and a sorry boyfriend."

*** so what do ya think? I know I'm late on updating * hides from angry readers * I've just been busy (lazy). Anyways, as always hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. im sorry

"8:45 am."

The red head sighed knowing that he most likely wouldn't be going back to sleep. Slowly crawling out of bed, he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen before stopping dead. Sitting at the table, suit on, coffee mug in hand was his father reading a daily newspaper. He gulped silently. 'Shit. I forgot he doesn't usually leave till 9:00. How the fuck do I talk to him after last night?'

**"Really Taiga, don't just stare at me like that. It's rude. Sit down, we need to talk."**

'Well shit, dad.'

Doing as he was told, the teen took a seat right infront of his father. He instantly cursed himself when he realized they'd be face to face, forcing him to look his old man in the eye. **"Now, Taiga,"**

Shit, here it comes.

**"I think we were both out of line last night."**

**"Yeah dad, I know I shouldn't have-wait, both!?"** The last thing he had expected was that his father would actually take blame. Not like he's extremely prideful or nothin', but Taiga knew he was way more out of line than his dad was last night. Kotaro sighed from behind his paper. **"Look kid, I know I shouldn't have put your boyfriend on the spot like that but you gotta understand, this is the first I've heard of a relationship. It's especially important because it's a homosexual relationship."** At that moment Kagami was thankful that the paper in his fathers hands hid the way his body winced at that words.

Homosexual relationship.

**"It's not like I'm against it,"** he continued as if reading his son's mind. **"I'm just kinda hurt that you didn't tell me about it first. I mean, how the hell did your cousin find out before I did?"** For a moment the kitchen was silent before the teen finally spoke. "Well," he whispered, **"I told him because he was the only person here that, at the time, I knew I could talk to about this. I mean, I knew he wouldn't have anything against it." **

Seeing that that was all the explanation that he would actually get out of his son, Kotaro finally put his paper down. He gave his son a soft, almost hurt, look. **"Taiga, I've been taking care of you since you were in diapers. For the past 16 years I've been the one to feed you. Clothe you. Keep a roof over your head, and yet you act like this? You act like me knowing that you'd prefer to be with a man over a women will actually change any of that?"**

Kagami honestly had no idea how to respond to that so he choose to stay silent. He dropped his head as a half hearted way to hide his watery eyes. His father sighed again.

The red head could hear the squeek of a chair, a few foot steps, and then nothing. He was about to raise his head when he felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him towards the strong yet pleasant sent of fresh grass and honey that could only be described as dad. Eyes wide, he let a few tears spill from his eyes as he sat in his fathers embrace. **"Taiga,"** he whispered gently. **"I love you son, more then you'll ever know. Your mine after all. But for the future, don't keep things like this a secret. M'Kay?"**

Father and son stared at on another before son gave father a slight nod of the head. **"S-so you're not made about what I said last night?"** Kotaro stared at his son for a moment before it finally clicked. **"Ah, that. Well, I'll admit that you were pretty out of line bringing her up. Although I understand where you were coming from."** Adjusting his arm, the older male glanced down at his watch. **"Shit boy, it's 9:05. You better be glad that my boss is cutting me slack since I just got here." "I still don't see why the CEO of a company in America has to show up to work at the same company in Japan?" "It's 'cause I work for my brother. That evil fucker." **Kotaro quickly kissed his sons cheek before flying out the door.

"So...he's ok with us being...well..together?"

Kagami made a 'hmm' sound though the phone, not completely sure on how he should answer. "Well, he never really said he was against it, but he also didn't say he was 100% with it. He just told me he isn't against it to the point that he'd be against his own son." The red head paused, getting in a more comfy position on the bed before continuing. "All in all, he was more hurt by the fact that I told De'quintin before him. Seeing as how we fight all the fucking time."

From the other end of the line he heard a thoughtful hum. "Does anyone else know about all of this," his boyfriend asked. The relationship itself wasn't much of a secret, but they usually didn't give any more details about it other than saying they were together. "Well, I'm texting Tatsuya about it, and I'm sure you'll let Kuroko know."

"Oh, hey I almost forgot to tell you about the dinner." "Dinner?" The red head chuckled slightly at his boyfriends confused voice. "Yeah. My family is having a dinner tomorrow night. I figured that since we can't meet up today that I could take you tomorrow. You can meet some of my family members- but it's only my dad's side." There was a short pause before the blond answered. "Who says we can't meet up today? Your dad's at work, right," the way his voice deepened made the red head blush. "Damn it Kise, quit getting frisky! I'll pick you up at 7:30pm tomorrow. Wear something nice," and with that the conversation was over.

###

Reviews please :3


End file.
